The 12 Days of Christmas, Middle-earth version!
by fantasychica37
Summary: Second in the 12 Days of Christmas series (should have been up yesterday!), preceded by "All I Want for Yuletide" in the Silmarillion fandom. Next up (also today so I catch up- hopefully) will be in the Silmarillion- the Elves get their turn to get gifts for 12 days!


**Hello all! This is the second in my 12 Days of Christmas series (done on the 12 days before Christmas because I'm busy all after Christmas), and this should have gone up yesterday, but I forgot. I'll do two updates today if I can have time after going to church and having a birthday dinner! The first installment is entitled "All I Want for Yuletide" and it's in the Silmarillion fandom. (No, these will not all be songfics; they're just the quickest to write when I'm lazy- I hope to have a real story fic to give you all tomorrow!)**

On the first day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

A Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the second day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the third day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the fourth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the fifth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the sixth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the seventh day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the eighth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Eight hour-long battle scenes,

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the ninth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Nine Wraiths a-wailing,

Eight hour-long battle scenes,

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the tenth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Ten Fellowship members- _tee hee I can be in the Fellowship and make Legolas love me!_

Nine Wraiths a-wailing,

Eight hour-long battle scenes,

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the eleventh day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Eleven Ents a-marching,

Ten Fellowship members- _tee hee I'm getting away with it!_

Nine Wraiths a-wailing,

Eight hour-long battle scenes,

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

And a Pippin Took stuck in the White Tree!

On the twelfth day of Yuletide Lord Sauron gave to me

Twelve angry Rohirrim,

Eleven Ents a-marching,

Ten Fellowship memb- AAAAAAAAUGH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME LEGOLAS!

Nine Wraiths a-wailing,

Eight hour-long battle scenes,

Seven Elrond facepalms,

Six epic Leggy stunts,

FIIIIIVE ISTARIIIIIIIII (only one of whom actually does anything productive!

Four kick-ass hobbits,

Three Elf Rings,

A Man and Elf in love- _awwwwww!_,

AND A PIPPIN TOOK STUCK IN THE WHITE TREEEEEEE!

**Pippin stuck in the White Tree would be utterly adorable, don't you think? Pippin is just adorable in general, so if someone wants to give me Pippin for my birthday today...**


End file.
